ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Breach
Into the Breach is the second episode of the tenth season, and the 96th overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in New Zealand on January 26, 2019 and on April 19, 2019 in the United States as a film. Synopsis Having freed Lord Garmadon from Kryptarium Prison, the ninja are beset by doubts, particularly Lloyd. Lord Garmadon and Lloyd journey into the cloud of darkness in an effort to stop the Oni's invasion. Plot The Ninja went back on the Bounty and after discussing if Garmadon can be trusted, he turned the engines off. Zane was able to hit the ignition switch before they crashed and berated Garmadon. Zane suggests Lloyd watch Garmadon so he doesn't cause more trouble. He followed them to the cabinet, and Lloyd explained the photos on the wall are for memories. Garmadon finds a photo of his reformed self with Lloyd, but after throwing it and breaking the frame, he said sentimental feelings will slow him down. Lloyd became angry at him and put the photo back in its place. Meanwhile, Cole overheard Kai and Jay discussing his Yin-Yang Promise to Nya. They tried to tell Jay to do it as soon as possible, but Zane told the Ninja they are needed in the bridge. Once they got there, Garmadon told them they need to destroy the Realm Crystal to stop the Oni from arriving into Ninjago. Zane found out the Crystal is in Borg Tower and Garmadon said that only Oni can survive the dark clouds. He, however, needs a weapon but the others are hesitant. Lloyd said he is part Oni and could survive too and that he is going with him. After the Bounty landed on the outskirts of the city, Jay tried to ask Nya to be his Yang, but decided to tell her later when Garmadon made him lose his confidence. She then flew the Bounty above Borg Tower and Zane gave Lloyd a head cam. Lloyd instructed Cole to give Garmadon a sword but once he did, he started attacking. They fought back and Garmadon gained his Destruction. He jumped off and Lloyd followed behind. The Ninja went to the computer to watch Lloyd through his head cam. Lloyd started to suffocate but recovered. They then came across a solidified Borg. Lloyd insists they take Borg back, but Garmadon refused to help him and states it will slow them down. Lloyd then told Borg they will fix him and they continued their journey. In NGTV building, Vinny tried to send a distress signal. The Ninja picked it up but was not quick enough to respond. They needed to rescue them, and P.I.X.A.L. decided to stay behind in case Lloyd and Garmadon needed her. She took off in her Samurai Mech and they Ninja left with the Bounty. Garmadon and Lloyd then encountered two Oni outside of the tower. When Lloyd was about to be attacked, Garmadon saved him and revealed he only did it because they stand a better chance of saving the city if there are both of them. They walk closer to the Crystal, and Zane said it was interfering with the head cam's signal. Garmadon tried to destroy the Crystal, but the Oni from the the First Spinjitzu Master's Book emerged and stopped him. After the Oni blocked all of their attacks, Spinjitzu included, Lloyd's head cam was broken. The Oni introduced himself as the Omega and questioned why Garmadon, an Oni hybrid, didn't take over Ninjago. Garmadon answered by saying if Ninjago is going to be taken over, it will be him instead. The father-son duo then continued to clash with him. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *The Omega - Zach LeBlanc *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Vinny - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Borg Tower ****Borg Tower Vaults Trivia *This episode pays homage to two episodes from Season 1: Rise of the Snakes. **Kai makes the same look of keeping an eye on Garmadon, as he did in "The Green Ninja." **Garmadon is once again a guest on the Destiny's Bounty. **Garmadon still shows a hatred towards anyone who dares to take over Ninjago other than him, even another Oni. This is similar to his declaration in "All of Nothing." ***This is also similar to Pythor in "The Corridor of Elders," who said if anyone was to rule Ninjago, it would be him. *Although he appeared in the previous episode, the current leader of the Oni is revealed to be called the Omega. **It has also been revealed that the Oni with the mask in the 2019 Accessory Set and the First Spinjitzu Master's Book is the Omega. *Garmadon appears to have little to no memories of his good self, as he does not recognize himself in a photo. **This is most certainly as a result of Harumi having used the Oni Masks to resurrect only the worst parts of Garmadon. *Garmadon regains his powers by sparring with the Ninja, going along with his statement of conflict fueling his power in "Green Destiny." *When March of the Oni aired in the US, The Omega never said "Then perish with them!" **But instead, the episode ended with "The signal is lost, Kai." *Lloyd and Garmadon's relationship in this episode is very similar to the one from The LEGO Ninjago Movie, with Garmadon neglecting his feelings toward his son. Gallery 26B665EB-4606-4539-B47A-CA6C190DD860.jpeg|Ninjas' sleeping quarters. Garmadon Sleeping Quarters.png|Garmadon looking at the Ninja's sleeping quarters. Holding old picture.png|Garmadon, looking at a picture of himself, in human form with Lloyd. RIP Lloyd Garmadon Picture.png|Garmadon throws the picture. Landed.png|The picture lands on the floor and breaks. MoS96Lloyd Camera Head.jpg MoS96 Ninja Battle.jpg Fallen Ninjago City.png|Ninjago City, after the Oni take over it. 4B429135-53C5-447B-9B0A-95E760745218.jpeg|Lloyd and Garmadon stumble upon a petrified Cyrus. Father Son Fight.png|Lloyd and Garmadon fight two Oni. Emerging Omega.png|The Omega emerging. Omega Oni.png|The Omega, the leader of the Oni. Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of March of the Oni Category:2019 Category:TV Show Category:March of the Oni Category:Cartoon Network